The Years That Led To More Years
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: It took about two years of unspoken feelings and desires, one year of utter confusion, and a half a year of testing, but they finally got here. She wouldn't say that they were in love per se, but they definitely loved each other. They were a confusing bunch.


The Years That Led To More Years

The day she let Bruce Wayne in was the day that life got easier for them. She could talk to somebody about how she was feeling. She could get a hug when she was scared or sad or even angry. She could want a kiss and get a kiss within ten minutes. She could be happy, and be content with that happiness for the first time.

Now it wasn't a quick process. It took about two years of unspoken feelings and desires, one year of utter confusion, and a half a year of testing, but they finally got here. She wouldn't say that they were in love per se, but they definitely loved each other. They provided for each other, looked out for each other, and genuinely just cared for each other's well being. It was a long road to get to their destination, but the end product was most definitely worth it.

Bruce opened the door to their apartment, breaking Selina out of her thoughts. She sat on the old gray couch in the corner of their tiny living space. It was the same apartment Selina had lived in since she was fourteen, but it now had a kitchen that was actually used, thanks to Bruce's culinary skills, a bed big enough for two, a couch, and even a table to eat meals at. It was small, smaller than any of the rooms at the Wayne Manor, but it worked. It was always there for them to come home to and there was just enough room for the both of them to be content.

"Hey," Bruce greeted, dropping his keys onto the dining table and taking a seat.

"How was your visit?" she inquired, pulling her knees up to her chin and pulling a blanket around herself. Selina was constantly cold, but Gotham in the winter was an especially rough time for her. Unfortunately, Selina had procrastinated on doing her laundry this week, leaving her with only pair of gray shorts and a light tee shirt to sleep in. She was freezing.

"It was fine. Alfred has been having some luck with the ladies, I found a pair of," he was cut off by Selina's groan of disgust.

"Oh God, I do not want to hear about that, please change the subject."

Bruce let out a laugh and slid off his coat, laying it on the table next to his keys. "It was a nice visit," he stated.

"I'm glad you had a good time," she said, and then she roused from her comfy spot on the couch and walked over to the table, sitting atop of it.

"How was your day?" Bruce asked, resting a hand on her knee.

"It was quite boring," she started, taking his hand and holding it in her own, "I ran some errands around town and ran into Gordon, who did not look happy to see me."

"What were you doing?"

"Stealing a wallet," she said with a shrug.

"Wow," he said sarcastically, "I can't imagine why he wouldn't be happy to see you."

"Shut up," she replied.

She stood from her place and walked back over to the couch, dragging Bruce with her. He sat down and she immediately sat down next to him leaning her back into his chest and breathing in his scent. He must have showered back at the manor because he smelled of soap, and the smallest hint of cologne. Alfred says every young bachelor should wear cologne. At first, Selina thought it was dumb, but she couldn't lie that the smell had turned into something of immense comfort.

Bruce rested his head against her shoulder, his lips ghosting over the chilled skin. "You're so cold," he said, and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. She leaned into him, enjoying the attention after a couple of days without really seeing him. They both had been busy this week and normally that wouldn't bother her, but she was craving his touches more and more lately. He was her source of comfort and pleasure and having that taken away even for a few days did not make Selina a happy camper.

"Why don't you put on more clothes?"

Selina looked up at him, her brows furrowing. "Are you trying to say something?"

He let out a laugh and kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't twist my words," he muttered into her shoulder once again, "I just meant that if you were cold, you should have dressed warmer."

She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing into his lap. "I bet you could warm me up without me changing."

"I bet I could," he said laughing as he leaned into her, capturing his lips with hers.

They had been consistently together for the past six months now and evening ending like this were almost a given at this point. They would talk, joke, kiss, and then sleep. They had always gotten to the brink of something more, but one of them would pull out of it, most likely her. Though she trusted him, she still found herself uncomfortable when things started heating up too much. Lately though, it was harder for her to stop things, nor did she want to stop them, she wanted to keep kissing and touching and just see where it took them, but there was always those insecurities in the back of her head. What if he decided he didn't like her anymore if he saw all of her body? What if they didn't know what to do and then things got awkward for the rest of eternity? What if things didn't really fit?

"I want to have sex tonight."

She froze, shocked by her on voice speaking thoughts she didn't even know she had. He froze too, his lips retracting from hers and his eyes seeking hers, though hers fell immediately to the floor, away from his gaze.

"Selina?"

He reached for her, cradling her cheeks gently while his thumbs stroked the skin there. She was nervous and he could tell, he could always tell. Bruce always had a hard time when they had to stop. The boy in him wanted to rip her clothes off and take her, but the friend and the loving boyfriend in him wanted to cherish her and make sure she was never the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean that," she spoke quietly.

Bruce rose his eyebrows, a look of pure confusion and a bit of disappointment prevalent on his face.

"Well, I mean I did, but like we don't have to," she started, her words rushed and muddled, "not if you don't want to."

"Selina," he shook her head slightly as he spoke, "are you crazy?"

She pulled away from his hold, attempting to walk away, but he held her still on his lap.

"Wait a minute," he said and she struggled against him.

"Just forget I said anything."

"I don't want to."

"Bruce, I," he cut her off with a kiss, his lips moulding to hers easily. Her hands came up to the back of his head, grasping his hair lightly as he kissed her. He pulled at her torso so she was more flushed against him as he kissed her, his lips traveling from her lips to her jaw, and from her jaw to her neck where he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin there.

She leaned her had back as he kissed her neck, her hands pulling more forcefully on his hair now. She loved when he kissed her there it was comforting yet exciting, sparking more and more interest from her each time they made out. Her hands left his hair and found their way to the hem of his shirt, slipping under it and traveling along his chest and abdomen. She loved the his muscles seemed to quiver when she slid her hands over them, she loved that she could get a reaction out of him.

Bruce stopped kissing her neck for a moment and pulled his shirt over his head, giving Selina full access to his upper body. She kissed his jaw, his pulse point, the slope of his neck, his chest, and lower to the muscles on his stomach, and finally the skin right above his belt buckle. He grabbed her hair and gently pulled her back up to his face before flipping them over and capturing her lips again.

"I want you," he muttered against her lips, his hands fiddling with the hem of her tee shirt before swiftly pulling it over her head. He just about lost it when he saw her bra was already off.

"You don't have to," her voice was quiet, but she continued to kiss him.

"Stop that. I don't know what is going on with you, but what do I have to do to prove to you that I want you?"

She closed her eyes tight and continued kissing him, avoiding the question at hand. He went to speak again, but she promptly grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest hoping they would distract him enough to forget their conversation.

He pulled away and her body immediately reacted to the cool air, her skin erupting in goosebumps.

"Selina, I want you. I want every part of you, but if you aren't ready that is completely fine. I just need you to tell me what you want."

She grabbed his face, pulling him back to her, but he wouldn't let her kiss him, not until he got a reply.

"What do you want?"

"I want you," she said, slumping against the couch. "I want to lose my virginity, but I'm afraid you're not going to like me the same afterwards, or maybe it won't work and we'll just end up being uncomfortable with each other, or that," she was cut off again.

"Selina, I will love you no matter what happens between us. You are everything to me. I mean, this is where I sleep, but you are my home. How could I lose interest or be uncomfortable with that?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "I want to have sex," she whispered against him.

"Then, let's have sex," he laughed into her and she returned it with a giggle of her own, and he was kissing her again, returning back to the same ferocity as before. He palmed the skin of her breast, smiling as she arched into his touch. He loved Selina's body, the way it would mould to whatever he was doing, how it would react if he was touching a sensitive area, how strong it was and how he knew it would be hard to hurt this vessel.

He ran his thumb gently over her nipple, admiring the way she gasped into his ear before kissing down her chest, placing kisses on any and every piece of skin. Every inch of her needed to feel beautiful and sexy because that is exactly what she was.

"Shit," she moaned against him and he could no longer contain it. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted himself up with her, carrying them quickly to the bed before laying her down. He placed his hands on her waist before kissing her again, this time making his way down her torso, towards the tie of her gray shorts. He began sliding them down her legs, but stopped when he felt her hands move to his belt buckle, attempting to undo it.

He chuckled as a he struggled and saw a slight scowl form on his face.

This was not the time for him to be laughing at her. She didn't want the ruin the moment, but even she couldn't help but laugh when she couldn't get the buckle undone.

"Jesus, is this like a jigsaw puzzle?"

He laughed into her before reaching down and undoing the buckle himself. She immediately went to pop the button and pull the zipper down, kissing his neck as she did so. He gasped as he felt her hand slip into his boxers grabbing him gently. His head fell onto her as she stroked him up and down.

She quickened her pace, grinning as she heard a quiet curse escape his lips.

"Jesus, Selina, as much as I love this, I shouldn't be having all the fun," he said as he kissed her.

"Who says I'm not having fun? Having you all vulnerable is pretty entertaining to me."

He rolled his eyes and then pulled her hand out of his pants, pinning her under him again as he kissed her. His hands returned back to her shorts, pulling them down quickly before admiring the turquoise, lacy underwear that covered her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing down her stomach before reaching the top of her panties, kissing from hip to hip. He pulled at the lacy material and they slipped down her legs, leaving her completely bare to him. He touched her gently, testing to make sure she wouldn't change her mind.

"Fuck, do you have a condom?" she asked, pressing into his hand.

He reached into the side table of their bed and grabbed the small foil packet.

"Holy hell, I wasn't expecting you to actually have one," she laughed.

"Did you not want me to have one? Do you want to stop?" he asked, fiddling with the square package.

"No, do you?"

"No."

"Cool," and he was kissing her again while shoving his pants and boxers down his legs, kicking them off of the side of the bed. The ripped open the foil packet and rolled it over himself before gently spreading her legs, she gasped and squirmed under him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his hands stroking the skin of her cheeks.

"I'm sure," she said, leaning up to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered into her lips before pushing into her slowly.

She winced at the foreign pain, but it wasn't unbearable and she wasn't one to stop the slightest but of pain. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the base of his neck, urging him to continue, and he did, his hips rocking into hers in a slow pace. Soon enough the pain faded and she could only feel him, all that existed was him and her in this moment.

The two moved together, speeding up and slowing down as if they shared one mind, Bruce began to get sloppier, his thrusts more frantic, but she didn't mind. She liked seeing him so vulnerable and open, only one goal in mind.

The two of them continued until both of them had gotten their fix, coming down together, and basically falling into each other. Bruce tried to roll off of her onto his side, but Selina simply wrapped her legs around his waist and held his head to her, stroking the sweaty hair at the base of his neck.

"Are you okay," he asked gently, his lips moving over her skin.

"I am perfect." She kissed the top of his head and felt his arms envelop her before twisting them so they were laying on their sides.

"I love you so much," he said gently, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Well, that's good, because you're going to be stuck with me for a little while," she replied, a breathy laugh escaping her.

"I would spend forever with you," he kissed her cheek.

"Shut up," she pushed his face away from her, "don't be sappy, I'm gonna throw up."

He smiled, a chuckle escaping him. "That's my girl."

She was.


End file.
